Disposable vacuum cleaner bags typically have a collar surrounding a coupling opening that must be seated over a tube end of a vacuum cleaner discharge tube that extends into the vacuum cleaner bag holding chamber. This is a cumbersome task because the coupling opening is typically on a surface of the vacuum cleaner bag facing away from the user and toward an enclosure wall from which the vacuum cleaner discharge tube extends. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a vacuum cleaner bag with a mechanism for allowing the user to visually align the coupling opening with the discharge tube of the vacuum cleaner. In addition, because many users fear that applying the positive force necessary to seat the collar onto the discharge tube will force discharge tube through the facing wall of the newly installed vacuum cleaner bag, it would be a further benefit to have a vacuum cleaner bag that included a discharge tube receiving structure positioned opposite the coupling opening for receiving the tube end of the discharge tube when the collar is being positively seated around a base end of the discharge tube.